Typically, plain or pinch pleat panels used as window or shower curtains require extra hardware like drapery hooks, rings, or pins for installing, opening, and closing the curtains. However, drapery hooks, rings, or pins used to hang a plain or pinch pleat panel for a window are cumbersome, inconvenient, and often not applicable to the convenience of from-store-to-window offerings.
Many other home goods such as shower curtains and draperies have leveraged this type of attachment using grommets to assist consumers with the convenience of the ease of attachment. In some readymade window treatment categories, grommets are directly attached to a panel itself and are aligned to receive a curtain rod.
However, if the grommets are directly attached to the panel itself, a curtain rod must be inserted into the panel itself and the grommets are exposed from both front and back sides of the panel, which is not desirable from the aesthetic perspective. Also, the lifetime and durability of the panel can be adversely affected by directly attaching the grommets to the panel itself.
What is desirable is a new window or shower curtain panel that can be conveniently mounted, opened, and closed on a curtain rod via fabric tabs bearing grommets, that does not require all extra hardware like drapery hooks, rings, or pins for customer to install the curtain panel, that does not impact the manufacturing cost, and that does not expose the curtain rod when it was installed, opened, and closed.